Numerous bookholders are currently on the market that will hold a book open to a selected page in an upright or angled position. Typically, these bookholders have a transparent viewing window that contacts the selected pages, holding them flat for easy reading. In many instances, however, an individual using the bookholder is also performing other tasks (such as cooking). If the print is small or if the user has any eyesight deficiency, reading is difficult.